My Frozen Heart
by futureoracleofcamphalfblood
Summary: "You know I once met a girl very much like yourself. You see, though human, she had amazing powers… she ended up sacrificing a great deal for her little sister. Not as much as you, I mean… you died so that your sister would live…and every day, she died a little inside so that hers would be safe…from herself."
1. Chapter 1

**Read and tell me what you think! I'm not really sure about it yet.**

Elsa walked along the pond near the castle, the summery grass turning icy underneath her bare feet. She loved how the grass crunched underfoot. Next to her Anna chatted animatedly. Elsa loved these moments, the ones with her sister. She spent so many years holed up in her room and every moment she had with Anna was precious.

"Are you happy now," Anna asked suddenly.

Surprised by the question, Elsa stopped walking took a few seconds to respond. "… Yes, of course. I'm happier than I've been since we were little."

Seemingly satisfied with her answer, Anna smiled. "I'm glad."

Anna's head jerked to the side when she heard the deep voice of Kristoff calling her.

Elsa smirked at her sister, Anna and Kristoff were truly adorable. She was so glad that Anna wasn't marrying Prince Hans anymore, everything about Hans got underneath her skin. A few weeks after Hans left, word came back to Arendelle saying that Hans had been well taken care of by his twelve brothers.

Catching her sister's smirk, Anna stuck her tongue out at Elsa.

"Speaking of Kristoff," Anna said. "I promised that we would have lunch together this afternoon."

And with that she walked of. Elsa smiled at Anna's skip in her step, she was sad that she had missed so much of Anna's childhood, but there was still a child in her.

Elsa walked a little farther and sat nestled herself in the roots of an oak tree. She leaned her head on the tree and looked up at the sky. It showed through in small patches through the leaves. Elsa knew that it was going to be autumn soon, even though she loved the cold, she wanted to enjoy a little sunlight while it lasted.

* * *

Jack sat in one of the high branches of an oak tree. He looked down at the girl with the white blond hair, years ago Jack had heard of a girl far away who had the power to control the ice and snow from the voices of the wind. Naturally he came to check it out.

Every few years he came back to visit the girl and with each year she grew more powerful.

Her powers weren't the only things that grew stronger with age, it wasn't long before he started to notice her beauty, but Jack had never once talked to her. But he admired what she had spent her life doing for her sister. Maybe one day he would talk to her.

The girl got up all of the sudden and started to climb the tree.

"Crap, crap, crap," he muttered, climbing higher, but the girl as climbing just as fast as he was. The branches were thick enough to conceal him from view but soon enough Jack would run out of room.

At last Jack reached the very top, there was nowhere to go. He tried calling to the winds, but no one answered and no tree was close enough to jump to. All he could do was sit and wait. "I_ guess today's the day I talk to her_," he thought.

* * *

Elsa was sitting at the bottom of the tree when she felt the need for more sunlight and the exhilaration of climbing a tree. She reached up for the nearest branch. Elsa hadn't climbed a tree in forever and kept slipping. She was so glad that she had traded her dress out for shorts and a t-shirt. Elsa wasn't planning on stopping until she reached the very top.

After a minute or two of climbing (the tree was gigantic) she could see large patches of blue sky. When she reached the top she looked around in wonder, and almost fell out of the tree when she saw a boy sitting near her.

"Woah, woah, woah," the boy said, giving her a hand.

Elsa stared at him in confusion.

Jack raised his hand in greeting, "hi, I'm Jack Frost."

**I'd love to get some reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2-Make a Splash

Elsa stared at the boy in shock. "And what are you doing in a tree outside the castle," she asked.

Jack smirked, "I could ask you the same thing."

"Yeah, but I live here, I have no idea who you are."

"Just relaxing like an average guy," Jack said, leaning against one of the branches.

Elsa just rolled her eyes; clearly she was getting nowhere. "Average guys don't scare people in trees."

"What are _you _doing in this tree," Jack inquired, disregarding her comment.

Elsa just shrugged, "I like the view."

"It is pretty spectacular," Jack agreed. Anyone perched in the tree could see almost all of Arendelle, from the purple mountains on the horizon to the glittering blue sea.

"So you're just a princess sitting in a tree?"

"Queen actually," Elsa corrected him before she could stop herself. She wish she hadn't, now she sounded ridiculous.

Jack was surprised he hadn't known that. He really should have guessed, he knew that she was being coroneted at 21. Time flies when you don't age. "What are you really doing in a tree besides enjoying the view?"

"What makes you think that I'm uo here for any reason besides the fact that I like the view?"

"Oh please, I saw your face when you were climbing up here, thats not the face of someone that just wants to enjoy the view."

"This is about the closest I can get to an adventure without running away,"Elsa said, practically incoherently. She figured he wasn't going to quit until she said something else.

Steering the conversation from herself she asked Jack, "So you're really just here to enjoy the view," she asked skeptically.

"Yes, " he said a little too quickly. He couldn't exactly admit that he'd been checking up on her since she was a little kid. There was a fine line between checking up on someone and stalking and he was afraid that Elsa would be a little freaked out by the fact that he was in the tree because he had been watching her. Even Jack had to admit to himself that he was slowly approaching (maybe not so slowly) becoming a stalker. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"So you're just here from out of town, I'm guessing that because I've never seen you here before and I thought I knew everyone… and you just decided to climb up one of the castle trees. Never mind the fact that there are plenty of places in town that have a better view," she said suspiciously.

"Basically," Jack said.

"Ok, well hmm… you know, I think I hear my sister calling my name now," she said starting to climb down from the tree.

"Whoa, no, wait!" Jack nearly fell of his perch in the tree. "Do you really have to go?"

Elsa had already started walking away from the tree when Jack's feet touched the ground.

"Hang on," Jack pleaded. "We can't talk for a minute?" He hadn't been watching her all of these years just to give up a chance to talk to her now.

Elsa took a few steps backwards from Jack. She was at the edge of the pond.

"What would we have to talk about," Elsa asked. With that she took one step to far away from Jack and lost her balance. Before Jack could do anything to prevent it she had already hit the surface. Bracing himself for a splash, he cringed, instead he was met with a solid _thunk_.

Elsa was looking up at him, abashed. She had frozen the water and was now sitting on top of the ice, her cheeks aflame. Jack couldn't help but notice how good the color looked on her.

"Well this is something we could talk about,"he said, suppressing a laugh.

With that Jack had lifted her back onto land with a blast of ice.

**Tell me what you think, its always fun to read reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3- Snow Bros

Elsa stared up at Jack in shock, "Oh. My. God. How can you do that?"

"Pssh, that ole trick? Not important. The better question is how can you? I've been wondering that for years, " Jack said. He put out his hand and helped Elsa up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," she said, brushing herself off. "Anyway, I was born with these powers."

"Did anyone in your family have any powers?"

"Not that I know of, I'm the only one." She held out her hand and snow flurries danced across her palm.

Jack looked perplexed for a second and then smirked, "I can do you one better." Snow and ice shot out from his hand frosted the trees like a layer of powdered sugar.

"Oh really," Elsa laughed. "Ok, its on." The pond in front of them exploded when she flicked her wrist. It froze, suspended in midair, right above their heads. The ice was formed into the most beautiful sculptures.

"Nice, but watch this." The snow and ice that had settled at their feet starting moving and slowly encircled them. Elsa and Jack were lifted off the ground until they reached about 20 feet in the air. Startled, Elsa grabbed on to the front of Jack's shirt.

Jack smiled down at her and raised an eyebrow. Embarrassed she quickly let go. The wind running through her hair tickled her face.

"What is this," Elsa asked, laughing.

"This is my own personal snowstorm, I think I win."

"We'll call it a tie."

"Only a loser would say that," he said.

"So I happened to notice that you said something about wondering where I got my powers from for _years,_" she said slyly after their feet were back on the ground. "How long have you known me, because I'm pretty sure I just now met you?"

"What that? That was an _exaggeration_. I haven't actually know you for _years_," he said, avoiding her eyes.

"Ok, whatever you say…" she said skeptically. "So you're seriously not going to tell me how you got you're powers."

"I don't know, mine's not really something you tell someone when you first meet them," he said, putting the emphasis on first.

"Seriously? We both have snow controlling powers, doesn't that make us like insta-friends? I feel like we're part of a special club."

Jack laughed, "Sure, should we have a secret hand shake or something?"

"I don't know, maybe that too far for now."

"Fine, well we need a name. How about we call it the Snow Bros?"

"Seriously? The Snow Bros?"

"Do you have a better idea," he asked indignantly.

"I actually like it, until we have a better idea I vote Snow Bros," she laughed.

"I second that."

A minute later they were both laughing their heads off; nothing brings to people together like the ability to control ice and snow. Jack felt relieved; he hadn't expected the day to go anything like this. The two continued shooting snow into the sky until it wasn't long before everything was covered in white dust.


	4. Chapter 4- Breakfast

**Sorry this one is so short. I'd be happy for any feedback.**

Elsa sat at the kitchen table nibbling on a slice of toast. She was watching the cooks scramble from place to place. They were working on the dinner celebrating the end of summer and the kitchen was filled with mouth-watering scents. Elsa just stared at the cooks in awe.

* * *

One of the cooks observed Elsa sitting at the table silently eating. She had watched Elsa and Anna grow up and had been there when the King and Queen died. When they died something died in Elsa's eyes. In the past few months she had noticed that the light in Elsa's eyes was back and with each day was growing stronger. In the past few days she seemed to be practically glowing with happiness.

* * *

Elsa snapped out of his trance when she heard a knock at the kitchen door. She got up and peered through the peephole. She saw Jack's mischievous smile looking up at her.

Elsa opened up the door, "Jack, what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out. May I come in?"

"Yeah, yeah, of course," she said, stepping aside.

He ducked under the unusually short doorframe. "Good morning."

"Morning to you too."

Jack sauntered over to Elsa's seat where a plate of crusts sat. "You had _plain toast_ for breakfast?," he said disgusted and amused. "Gross!"

"I didn't want to bother any of the chefs or get in their way," she explained.

Jack quietly got up and went over to one of the cooks and muttered something under his breath to her. At first the cook looked annoyed but her face soon softened. She cleared off a small cooking station for him.

"Jack, what are you doing?," Elsa said, alarmed.

"I'm making you pancakes," Jack replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why?"

"Because plain toast for breakfast is _boring_," he replied, already mixing the batter.

"You know how to make pancakes by heart?," Elsa asked surprised.

"Pancakes are delicious," Jack said simply. "They should have their own food group."

Elsa laughed and Jack felt butterflies in his stomach from the musical sound. He had to keep forcing himself to not stare at her.

He poured the pancake batter onto the griddle and started adding chocolate chips. "So what's with all the cooking in here?"

"Tonight we are having a dinner celebration for the end of summer."

"Funnn."

"Yeah actually you should come. These events are always so boring and I'll have to put up with all of Anna and Kristoff's mushy-gushy couple stuff," Elsa said, fake gagging.

Jack turned to flip the pancakes, "Are you sure?"

"That they'll be mushy-gushy? Of course they will."

"No about me coming to dinner."

"Yeah, seriously. Please come the dinner."

"Ok, if you're sure. I guess I'll take one for the team. The food does sound delicious," he said hand Elsa a stack of pancakes."

"Speaking of delicious…these pancakes are great."

"I'm glad. So what time should I come over this evening."

"Umm… how about around 7:00. You will need to dress up," Elsa said. "Sorry."

"Well I guess it's a good thing that I look awesome in a suit."

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5- Dinner

**While writing this I accidentally turned Anna into Annabeth like ten times because I'm so used to writing Percy Jackson fanfiction.**

Elsa's maids allowed Elsa to do her own thing until lunch. She was just innocently minding her own business, eating her food when her one of her handmaidens dragged her into her room.

"Come on Elsa. Its time to go get ready," she said, pushing Elsa's sandwich away.

"Hey, I was eating that!"

"You can bring it with you."

Lucy was Elsa's favorite maid. She had brown hair that fell sat on her shoulders in shiny curls. She was sweet but didn't talk to Elsa like she was the queen; she treated her like a friend. Lucy was the only one who Elsa allowed to come into her room when she still was in reclusion.

When Elsa was done being primped and prepped by the multiple stylists. Her eyebrows stung from over plucking and her nails were filed to perfection and were painted in a shiny grey lacquer.

Lucy pulled out a dress the color of the summer sky out of the closest.

"And here you go mi lady," Lucy said in a somewhat mocking tone.

Elsa slipped the dress over her head and lifted her hair for Lucy to zip up the back of her dress.

She dropped her hair and looked in the golden gilded mirror standing in the corner of her room. Her sleeveless dress hugged her chest and became fuller as it went on, waves of taffeta fell down to her feet. Her hair fell past her shoulders in soft curls of platinum blonde. Feet were adorned in nude heels; she towered above her usual height of 5' 6".

"You look beautiful," Lucy said, her grey eyes huge.

"Thank you. I wish you were coming."

"Don't fret, I'll be working it. I have to go make sure everything is ready for tonight. We'll announce your arrival in half and hour, so be downstairs soon."

"Okay."

* * *

"Presenting Queen Elsa of Arendelle and Princess Anna of Arendelle."

Elsa walked out into the dinner hall, which was now lavishly adorned with summer flowers. The chandelier, previously dusty and dull was shining. The crystals dripping from it were glistening.

Elsa took her seat at the head of the table. At her right sat Anna and on her arm was Kristoff.

She was in a forest green dress that flared out into a full skirt and stopped at her knees. Clusters of gold leaves hung down from her ears and she had emerald studded rings adorning her fingers.

Elsa looked to the seat to the left at the head of table where someone had inscribed _Mr. Jack Frost_ in careful delicate handwriting. It was empty.

Lucy came up to Elsa in a pale blue dress that contrasted nicely with her tanned skin and whispered in her ear, "The cook would like to know if you want to serve dinner now."

"Just wait one more minute please," Elsa implored.

Anna looked at Elsa questioningly. Elsa just waved her off, "later."

"But who's that open seat for?" Anna inquired.

"Um that would be me," said the person who had just arrived at the table. "At least I hope it is, because otherwise this would be really awkward."

Elsa looked up to see a familiar lopsided smile.

He winked at her before turning to shake Anna and Kristoff. She concentrated on everything icy and cool to keep her cheeks from turning pink. He had worn a suit like he said he would and like he said he would, he did look very nice in the suit.

"Its nice to meet you."

"You too," said Anna a little warily, but still smiling as she always was.

"Nice to meet you…," Kristoff said trying to figure who he was talking to.

"Jack Frost.," Jack finished. "And you?"

"Kristoff," he stood up to shake Jack's hand.

All of the sudden servants came in with silver platters laden with all sorts of dishes. Elsa's taste buds started watering, even after all this time eating the castle cooks' food she had never gotten over how good it tasted.

Platters of meats cooked ever which way were placed in front of them along with plates of grilled and steamed and sautéed vegetables and seafood and dozens of soups and salads.

Elsa looked over to Jack whose plate was laden with every dish on the table. His eyes were as big as the saucers on the table.

* * *

Jack was a little shocked when he arrived at the castle. Its majesty amazed him. Every second Jack found himself staring at a new thing, each one more amazing than the next.

The dinner party soon flowed into the ballroom. He took Elsa by the arm and led her onto the dance floor.

"You look very pretty tonight," Jack smiled as they slowly danced around the marble floor.

Internally Jack was trying not to let his mouth hang open. Elsa looked absolutely stunning in her dress. When she walked it looked like she was floating, not even touching the thank you," Elsa said graciously. "You look very dashing yourself."

"I got to say, I'm not really liking this new height difference. I like being taller than you."

"You still have a few inches on me."

Jack puffed up his chest, "Well I am 6' 2.""

Elsa laughed, "You sound ridiculous."

"Oh. My. God. Why do you have so many desserts?" Jack said, just now noticing the tables and tables of gorgeous sweets.

"Oh yeah this is my favorite part. The cooks make every dessert they know how to make. My favorites the white cake with cream cheese icing."

Jack got a slice or piece of every cake, cookie, pie or mousse.

"How on Earth are you not sick yet. You've eaten way more than any human should ever eat."

"Well I mean I'm technically not human."

Elsa just rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Technicalities."

* * *

When the night had finished Jack figured that he had gain around ten pounds.

"Thank you for inviting me, I had a lot of fun."

"No problem it was nice having someone to hang out with."

"I really like being friends with you, we make a pretty awesome team."

"Yeah, we do," Elsa smiled.

**Please review! Reviews are my life force.**


End file.
